Cannabinoids are compounds, which are derived from the cannabis sativa plant which is commonly known as marijuana. The most active chemical compound of the naturally occurring cannabinoids is tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), particularly Δ9-THC.
These naturally occurring cannabinoids as well as their synthetic analogues promote their physiological effects via binding to specific G-coupled receptors, the so-called cannabinoid-receptors.
At present, two distinct types of receptors that bind both the naturally occurring and synthetic cannabinoids have been identified and cloned. These receptors, which are designated CB1 and CB2 are involved in a variety of physiological or pathophysiological processes in humans and animals, e.g. processes related to the central nervous system, immune system, cardiovascular system, endocrinous system, respiratory system, the gastrointestinal tract or to reproduction, as described for example, in Hollister, Pharm. Rev. 38, 1986, 1-20; Reny and Singha, Prog. Drug. Res., 36, 71-114, 1991; Consroe and Sandyk, in Marijuana/Cannabinoids, Neurobiology and Neurophysiology, 459, Murphy L. and Barthe A. Eds., CRC Press, 1992.
Therefore, compounds, which have a high binding affinity for these cannabinoid receptors and which are suitable for modulating these receptors are useful in the prevention and/or treatment of cannabinoid-receptor related disorders.
In particular, the CB1-receptor is involved in many different food-intake related disorders such as bulimia or obesity, including obesity associated with type II diabetes (non-insulin-dependent diabetes) and thus, compounds suitable for regulating this receptor may be used in the prophylaxis and/or treatment of these disorders.